Memories
by SkeithVengeance
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are still lonely about losing Sasuke. Even after years after the event, the loss still strikes them greatly.


A Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction by SkeithVengeance

.com/watch?v=S3LSgXOr20g

-kheartsterra's YouTube video inspired me to create this. Thanks khearts!!! Watch it!!(add 'youtube' at the start of the link)

Now with the story!

* * *

The sun was rising over the Village of the Hidden Leaves and nearly everyone was already out doing their usual activities. But Sakura Haruno, who everybody considers to be almost hyperactive all the time, just sat by her window, looking out over the village.

'_If you can't stay… then take me with you!!!'_

Sasuke… The man she loved, the man she always wanted to be with, now without her and she without him. Being together would seem like a lifetime compared to what is happening now. She looked at a nearby picture perched on her bedside. It was a picture of Team 7, back when they were still younger and complete. It was a very memorable picture, yet a totally heartbreaking scene to remember; the times they shared together, the battles they fought together, the pains they endured together, how she wished she could repeat all those things that always brought them and their friendship together.

"_Why did you have to leave, Sasuke… why?!"_ Sakura thought to herself. She forced herself not to cry, but couldn't, and time slowly passed by as tears slowly went trickling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was busily eating ramen in Ichiraku when a sudden thought passed through his head.

_Sasuke…_

He had lots of friends here in Konoha, but losing one, somehow felt like losing all of them at once. He had no more energy to go out with them anymore, let alone even talk to them. All of the things he now usually does are eating gloomily in Ichiraku and sleeping. Even when someone would try to talk to him, he growls angrily and forces them to leave him alone. He finished eating his ramen and went out to do nothing but sleep, when he saw Sakura walking into the Forest of Death. He had a strong urge to talk to her, but fought it off, knowing how she feels. Not being able to talk to even her own teammate made him feel even more cut out than he usually was. It was not like during his childhood days, when even his would-be friends back then would tease him. This was different. This was worse than those days. All day, he could feel only loneliness and pain, not feeling even the slightest jolt of energy, which usually kept on filling him with strength during those days.

He was about to walk away from Ichiraku when someone called him.

"Naruto, wait," It was Sakura. Naruto, although he always liked her, and was used to her shouting at him all the time, felt nothing but indifference. But he still wanted to talk to Sakura, so he gave it a try.

"I understand how you feel, Sakura. We both feel the same thing," said Naruto. But Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that," said Sakura as small tears trickled down her cheeks again, "I just wanted to ask you…" She paused for a brief while, thinking what to say. "Why didn't you take Sasuke back?! I thought I told you to take him back, whatever it takes! Now we're standing here as if nothing happened! Why, Naruto, why?!" She shouted, as tears kept falling from her cheeks down to the ground. She was really crying this time, not weeping. She kept crying and crying and kept beating her arms into Naruto before finally feeling a little calmer. When she finally calmed down, there was Naruto, weeping too. "I-I'm really sorry, S-Sakura…. He… He didn't want to come back… E-Even if I did… He would have fled again and again no matter how much times I force him to come back… I'm sorry, Sakura... I just thought you'd understand…" replied Naruto, calmly but with a mournful tone, which was strange as Naruto wasn't usually the one to talk calmly. He felt a strong urge to shout at Sakura about Sasuke, but decided against it. It would make the conversation pointless, as if they hadn't talked to each other at all.

"T-Thank you, Naruto… f-for t-talking to me…" said Sakura. "Well, I guess we'll see each other again…" "Y-Yeah…" replied Naruto. He still wanted to talk more, but knew it wouldn't be probably wise. They then went their separate ways.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
